1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer and more particularly to an inkjet head clean device for inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, inkjet heads of a small-size or medium-size inkjet printer is cheap. Most users will buy a new inkjet head to replace an old one when an old one is dirty or blocked. But, an inkjet head of a large-size inkjet printer is more expensive than small-size or medium-size inkjet printer. This will increase cost if the user buys a new one to replace an old one when it is dirty or blocked.